Sizzami
|ailments = , |weaknesses = , |move = Fire Beam |creator = Werequaza86 }} Carapaceons that produce a dangerous chemical. This allows them to spray a scorching liquid that can burn, even underwater. Physiology Sizzami is a Carapaceon somewhat similar to Daimyo Hermitaur and Shogun Ceanataur. They are a greyish green color. Their pincers are reminiscent of scissors, while being a bit on the longer side. They mainly have Lagiacrus skulls on their backs, but can be found with other shells as well. But unlike Hermitaur or Ceanataur, Sizzami are scorpions. A somewhat long tail is sticking out of one of the eye sockets of the Lagiacrus skull. The tail has a small pincer at the end, and can grab enemies with it.. Behavior Sizzami usually keep to themselves, but they will try and fight off threats if they get too close. Sizzami seem to not mind the company of other Carapaceons though, and can be found in small groups occasionally. They hunt by piercing fish and other smaller prey. A common prey for them is Nishikosioth. Abilities Sizzami is mostly a physical attacker. Using its long and sharp pincers, and it can snip and stab its enemies. It can chain together large snips. It will occasionally lunge backwards. It can also do a quick spin move. Its tail can grab and through hunters. Sizzami’s most notable ability is a liquid chemical it produces in its body. It is able to fire off a beam of a fire-like substance. The beam can be fired in a wavy pattern similar to the Akuras or in a circle around itself. The chemicals it produces allow the beam to be used underwater, and it can even still cause fireblight. Also when underwater, Sizzami can’t swim, but it can leap through the water and do a quick cartwheel spin. It will also begin aiming its beam upwards. If a hunter stays out of its physical range for too long it’ll start sniping them out with its beam. Turf Wars Vs. Nishikosioth: This turf war can only happen underwater. Nishikosioth swims around Sizzami before Sizzami finally grabs it by the tail. Nishikosioth tries to frantically swim away. Sizzami pulls the Piscine back in and gives it a good stab before finally letting go. Vs. Astalos: Astalos gives out a roar before perching itself on top of Sizzami. After a small struggle, Astalos begins slamming Sizzami in the face with its wing repeatedly. After a bit Sizzami finally manages to compose itself and blast Astalos with a beam. Vs. Gobul: This turf war can only happen underwater. After a brief staredown, Gobul digs itself into the ground. Sizzami starts poking through the dirt to try and find it before Gobul appears behind it and chomps down. It flails around with the Sizzami half in its mouth before Sizzami can finally free itself and flee. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Armor LR Defense: 120-430 HR Defense: 300-610 GR Defense: 600-790 Fire: 25 Water: 25 Thunder: -15 Ice: -20 Dragon: 0 Skills: Razor Sharp, Pierce/Pierce Up, Critical Eye +1, Fire Atk +1 Weapons Longsword Searing Javelin Sizzling Spear Dual Blades Hot Hatchets Burning Blades Hunting Horn Bladed Horn Serrated Trumpet Gunlance Crackling Piercer Crashing Stabber Light Bowgun Sizzle Gun Scissor Gun Quests Low Rank High Rank G Rank Notes *Each of Sizzami’s claws and the Lagiacrus skull can be wounded. *Sizzami’s fireblight cannot be put out by water. It can still be put out by rolling though. Category:Monster Creation Category:Carapaceon Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Werequaza86